


Marriage

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Honeymoon, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Marriage

Bruce never thought he'd be in a relationship,  
Much less married.  
But here he was,  
Married to the most amazing man.  
Clint had accepted his proposal.  
They were together for almost 2 yeas.  
And Bruce had never been so sure.  
They were married among their friends.  
They had convinced Tony to keep the event low-key.  
Now as Bruce watched Clint swim in the ocean,  
He was happy.  
They were in Tahiti for their honeymoon.  
A nice calm place.


End file.
